Red Yume Alice
by Yuuki-Emna
Summary: Il semblerai que les membres du shinsengumi sont de retour... Mais comment cela se fait il? Le shinsengumi et le clan satsuma sont liés à trois étranges personnes et à la nouvelle ombre qui se dresse. Que se passera t-il donc dans cette nouvelle guerre?


Hakuouki

_Alors voici ma fanfic Hakuouki en espèrant qu'elle vous plaise, elle se situe après la saison 2, des années sont passées et bien des choses ont changé lecture à vous ^^_

Red Yume Alice- Chapter 1

Mes yeux marrons foncés, s'étaient doucement ouverts et je fixais le plafond au-dessus de moi. Je sentais des bourdonnements dans ma tête qui se calmaient petit à petit mais j'avais du mal à faire le clair dans mon esprit. Tout était donc un peu flou. Je me rappelais juste avoir regardé durant un moment un livre dans une vitrine et ensuite c'était le vide total. D'ailleurs je me sentais épuisée et il faisait un peu froid ici, pensai-je vaguement. Ayant retrouvée quelque peu mes esprits, je sentis petit à petit mon cœur s'affoler et me relevais brusquement. C'est vrai je n'étais plus chez moi ! Je pris mes lunettes et les posais sur mon nez. Il fallait que je retrouve le chemin pour partir, je ne pouvais pas rester ici... Un souvenir me revint subitement en tête, celui d'une voix, qui m'avait prononcé des mots avant que je ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

« Nous avons besoin de toi dans ce passé...»

Ce sont les mots que j'avais entendu et les derniers... Cette voix douce et rassurante je me demandais si j'avais rêvé? Non impossible, cela me semblait bien trop réel...

Mon visage se tourna vers une fenêtre, dans le coin de la chambre. Je me levais précipitamment et partis regarder l'extérieur, mes yeux sombres ne pouvaient rien percevoir à part la lune et un cerisier qui n'avait pas encore fleurit. J'étais au japon ? Je regardais par la suite le tatami dans lequel j'étais il y'a quelque minute et la chambre en elle-même. Il y'avait très peu de choses, seul un chevet et une armoire étaient présents comme meubles. J'entendis alors la porte s'ouvrir et un jeune homme venait de surgir. Ses cheveux étaient coupés courts et de couleur marron, il semblait être assez jeune, peut-être avait-il tout juste la vingtaine ? Il avait un air sympathique et portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche, alors que ses yeux étaient azurs. Il s'avança par la suite vers moi d'un air un peu soucieux. Etant méfiante, je reculais instinctivement, ne disant rien.

« Je ne te veux aucun mal je te le jure... Aucun d'entre nous ne te fera du tort... Je sais que tu as du mal à me croire, je ne suis qu'un étranger pour toi après tout mais je viens juste te dire que notre capitaine, Hijikata, t'attend. »

Je le regardais toujours sans prononcer un mot, j'étais donc entourée d'étrangers pensais je en ayant une mine inquiète sur mon visage... Non cela ne me rassurait vraiment pas, je me sentais encore plus affolée maintenant... Alors que je me faisais un sang d'encre, le jeune homme alluma une chandelle pour éclairer la salle. Je remarquais aussi, qu'il avait un verre entre ses mains, il le posa sur le chevet sans plus s'approcher, ayant bien remarqué ma méfiance.

« Tu dois être fatiguée, je t'ai emmené un verre de thé, tu peux le boire avant de me suivre et si tu veux je te laisserais seule le temps que tu le finisse.»

Je fixais le verre laissant encore un silence, alors qu'il avait tenté de me sourire pour me rassurer. Je ne savais pas comment réagir face à cet étranger je me contentais donc de baisser la tête n'affichant pas d'expressions... Il me tourna donc le dos prêt à repartir. Je m'approchais de la tasse et la prit entre mes mains. Je m'asseyais et songeais silencieusement mais avant qu'il ne parte je dis d'une voix à peine audible, sans le regarder.

« Suis-je vraiment dans le passé ? »

Il me regarda un moment en ayant l'air perplexe face à ma question et mes doutes furent fondés. Le jeune homme s'assit en face de moi et mes yeux fixaient toujours la tasse d'un air inexpressif.

« Oui tu es dans le passé, malheureusement je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose à part ça... Mais Hijikata san le pourra ! »

Dit-il en me souriant. Hijikata san... Ce nom, Hijikata je l'avais déjà lu lorsque je faisais des recherches sur le japon... Le shinsengumi ? Non impossible. Et puis peut être que je rêvais aussi. Je buvais une gorgée et trouvais ce thé un peu amer mais au moins il me réchauffait.

« Gomen j'ai oublié de me présenter, je suis Heisuke Tôdo au fait, et je suis content de voir que tu arrives à parler notre langue sans difficultés »

C'est vrai j'y arrivais, alors que je ne la connaissais pas... Je me demandais comment mais j'avais beaucoup trop de questions en tête et je ne savais pas par quoi commencer. Je posais un instant mon regard sur le jeune homme pensant qu'il se forçait certainement à me tenir compagnie.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait non plus » Dis-je timidement en baissant les yeux. « Je suis Leia Alys, désolée de ne pas l'avoir dit avant

-Ça ne fait rien Leia. C'est un joli prénom en tout cas mais je ne l'ai jamais entendu auparavant »

Il m'avait souris chaleureusement mais je me contentais d'éviter son regard, c'est normal qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu vu que le prénom n'était pas japonais. Toutefois une question me perturbait, pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ? Je baissais mon regard discrètement et remarquais que je ne portais plus les mêmes habits...

Des rougeurs apparurent sur mes joues en pensant que Heisuke ou un autre aurait pu m'habiller de ce kimono, le jeune samourai le remarqua tout de suite et s'empressa de dire, gêné.

« Ce n'est pas moi ni un autre homme qui t'as changé ! C'est une servante.»

Je le regardais un moment, surprise qu'il ait pu deviner ce à quoi je pensais.

« Heisuke... Vous pouvez partir si vous le souhaitez je ne souhaite pas vous retenir, la solitude ne me dérange pas »

Il eut un air surpris puis rougit en passant une main dans ses cheveux

« Je ne reste pas ici de force ! Et cela ne me dérange pas de rester avec toi. Et puis ne me parle pas si formellement Leia chan »

Mes joues s'empourprèrent à l'emploi du chan et j'hochais simplement la tête, un peu touchée par ce qu'il venait de me dire.

J'avais après quelques moments, finit mon thé silencieuse, et Heisuke me dirigea vers une grande salle, où se trouvait deux hommes, assis en seiza. Intimidée, je me fis la plus petite possible et n'osais pas rentrer. Heisuke me regarda un moment et me fit un grand sourire m'encourageant à venir. Je rentrais donc dans la salle sentant sur moi des regards pesants et m'assis discrètement en baissant la tête et en serrant entre mes mains mon kimono, nerveuse. J'entendis par la suite une voix haute et forte, je supposais en levant les yeux qu'il s'agissait du capitaine, dû au fait qu'il était assis au milieu, il avait une mine sévère mais sa voix se voulait plutôt rassurante.

« Je suis Hijikata Toshizô... »

Hijikata Toshizô... ? J'étais donc bel et bien au shinsengumi ! La panique m'envahissait mais je tentais de la calmer en mon fort intérieur. Oui je connaissais le shinsengumi car j'avais lu quelques articles sur ce clan appartenant à l'ancien japon...

« Le capitaine du shinsengumi. Nous ignorons comment était ton monde mais nous ferons tout pour que tu t'adaptes, ici. »

Pour que je m'adapte? J'avais un peu de mal à croire que je pourrais m'adapter ici... Mais je gardais quand même un peu d'espoir, peut être que je pourrais retourner? De toute façon je trouverais un moyen de repartir chez moi, pensai je en regardant discrètement le samourai devant moi...

Hijikata était un homme qui me semblait un peu rude mais il était aussi très beau. Le capitaine avait des cheveux ébène mi longs et des yeux de couleurs améthyste alors qu'une petite ride apparaissait entre ses deux sourcils, sur son visage fin et mature. Je répondis sur un ton froid et un peu las sachant bien que je devais me présenter moi aussi.

« Je suis Leia Alys... »

Le capitaine ne dit rien se contentant d'avoir un discret sourire, aurai-je fait quelque chose de ridicule ? pensai je en sentant mes joues virer au rouge et en me maudissant intérieurement d'avoir certainement fait quelque chose de stupide, inconsciemment. J'entendis ensuite la voix de l'individu à ses cotés, ce qui me sortit de mes réflexions.

« Enchanté Alys, je suis le vice capitaine, Sannan Keisuke. Il y'a aussi d'autres membres mais ils ne sont pas là pour le moment.»

Ce dernier avait l'air sympathique et me fit un sourire rassurant, malgré tout il semblait cacher beaucoup de choses. Il avait des cheveux mi- longs et marron lui tombant sur les épaules, il portait aussi des lunettes rondes et semblait un peu plus vieux qu'Hijikata.

« Nous sommes tous deux ici pour t'expliquer ce dont tu dois savoir.

-Hijikata san... »

Je regardais un moment le vide hésitant à lui poser la question qui me taraudait.

« Je t'en prie Leia tu peux nous poser le nombre de questions que tu souhaites, après tout c'est bien normal »

Dit Sannan en me souriant tandis qu'Heisuke était toujours à côté de moi et en fit de même. Je pris donc un peu de courage et demandais.

« Pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

Le capitaine me répondit perplexe.

« Nous ne savons pas comment tu es arrivée ici, mais tu t'avères ressembler à une personne dans la prophétie, dont nous avait fait part Teio dono. Nous même nous ignorons beaucoup de choses mais tu recèles de pouvoirs dont nous avons grand besoin. Je sais cela peut paraitre invraisemblable, même pour nous ça a été dure de croire à ces histoires mais nous sommes maintenant forcés de faire face à la vérité.

-Comme le dit Hijikata, nous devons y faire face. De nombreux phénomènes étranges ont assaillis notre pays. Si cela n'avait été que des soldats et des humains normaux nous nous serions débrouillés seuls mais là cela dépasse tout simplement notre pensée. »

J'avais pu voir une lueur d'angoisse et d'inquiétude passer à travers les yeux d'Hijikata san et comprenais qu'ils disaient la vérité. Mais je ne voyais pas ce que je pourrais faire pour eux... Et puis je n'arrivais pas à cerner la situation, tout me semblait encore très vague, mais je savais que j'allais être embarquée dans une affaire dangereuse, ce qui ne me rassurait pas du tout.

« Nous ne connaissons pas l'origine de ce mal mais petit à petit nos hommes nous rapportent que des êtres qui pour nous n'existaient que dans les légendes, se sont mis à apparaitre... Des yokais et des onryus assaillent nos terres et nous ne sommes pas en mesure de trouver la source de ce mal. Mais l'onmyouji Teio, affirme que tu en seras capable, si tu es bien la jeune fille dont parle cette légende. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment de doute sur ça.

-Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce dont vous me racontez Hijikata san, mais dans mon monde je n'ai toujours été qu'une fille banale et sans talents... Alors je ne vois pas ce que vous attendez de moi et je ne pense pas être la fille de cette prophétie.

-Elle a raison Hijikata ! Pourquoi mêler à des affaires si dangereuses Leia ? Elle devrait retourner dans son monde au lieu de risquer sa vie inutilement !

-Heisuke ! » Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus, fronça les sourcils puis détourna son regard mais il bouillonnait et cela se voyait. Alors j'avais raison... Je risquais bel et bien ma vie ici... Mais moi je ne voulais pas de tout ça. Non je ne voulais pas de cette vie ici...

Heisuke se leva et sortit de la salle alors que l'homme aux cheveux ébène, soupira et reprit

« Leia... Sannan et moi ne doutons pas de tes pouvoirs. Malheureusement les autres membres semblent ne pas être certains de ce fait. Mais un jour tu leur prouveras le contraire. »

J'écoutais vaguement ce qu'il me disait et marmonnais doucement

« Je ne veux pas me battre... »

Je n'étais même pas certaine d'être cette fille. Au regard d'Hijikata je compris qu'il m'avait entendu et je pouvais voir qu'il était un peu contrarié, mais il se contenta de soupirer et de me dire d'un ton plus sec et autoritaire.

« Tu peux retourner à ta chambre...

-Leia san... Toutes les questions et incertitudes qui demeurent en toi sont normales et elles s'éclairciront avec le temps. Reposes toi bien. »Me dit Sannan san avant que je ne me lève. Je les saluais donc poliment et retournais à ma chambre. J'avais prise du temps pour la retrouver, mais je n'étais même pas énervée par cela, je me sentais totalement perdue... Une fois entrée, je n'avais pas tardé à dormir, épuisée par tous les évènements qui venaient de se produire. Que deviendrai je dans ce passé? Serai je moi aussi forcée d'avoir les mains souillées pour survivre? Me demandais je le coeur serré.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, j'étais partie en ville avec Heisuke qui m'avait demandé si je voulais venir avec lui. M'ennuyant, j'avais répondu oui,en essayant de montrer un peu d'entrain. Mais peut être aurai-je dû rester au QG... Je m'étais perdue et inutile de dire que la panique se lisait sur mon visage. J'essayais donc de refaire le chemin tant bien que mal, mais je discernais très vite des regards qui commençaient à peser sur moi. Après quelques pas, un homme me tint le bras avec force. Je me retournais et remarquais l'animosité dans le regard de ce dernier et des autres. Mon cœur commença alors à battre fort et l'angoisse ne fit que s'amplifier.

« Qui es-tu ? On ne t'as jamais vu par ici ! Serais tu une espionne ? Venue d'un pays ennemi.

-Ou bien un mauvais esprit ? »

Mes yeux montrèrent leur surprise face à ce qu'il venait de dire... Un mauvais esprit? J'avais déjà eu droit à ce genre de moqueries sauf que là ce n'était pas une plaisanterie et je n'étais pas dans une école... Je sentis un petit frémissement me parcourir tout le corps en regardant l'homme qui me tenait et les gens autour de moi... Leur regard possédait cette même animosité et cela ne me réconfortait pas. Je répondis que non, d'un ton glacial mais dont on percevait la crainte, et bien entendu cela ne servit à rien. Qu'allais-je donc faire ?

J'allais me défendre tant bien que mal jusqu'à ce qu'une personne m'éloigne du villageois qui m'avait tenu le bras.

« Calmez-vous. Cette fille n'est rien de ce que vous dites ! Et elle est avec nous alors cessez de la harceler.

-Il a raison, fichez le camps ! »

Ils se dispersèrent en marmonnant des mots mais je me sentais tout à coup encore plus mal à l'aise en sachant que j'étais mal vu en ce lieu. Je levais les yeux et distinguais que les deux individus portaient des sabres. L'un d'eux avaient les cheveux rouges, coupés courts et était aussi grand que son partenaire, il possédait aussi des yeux dorés dont il était difficile de détacher le regard. L'autre avait les cheveux marrons retenu par un bandana vert et ses yeux étaient bleus. Ils étaient tous deux habillés d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise, mais le brun l'avait laissé ouverte contrairement à son compagnon. Je dis après un moment et timidement. « Merci... » Le brun m'afficha un grand sourire « C'est rien nous remercie pas petite ! » Petite ? Je haïssais ce surnom et ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir une expression un peu plus froide. Je perçus ensuite la voix du grand rouquin.

« Fais attention lorsque tu sors dans les rues, je pense que tu n'es pas vraiment inaperçue ici. Mais tu ne peux en aucun cas être une espionne et encore moins un mauvais esprit. Notre pays est en bon thermes avec les autres et tu ne portes aucunes armes sur toi. D'ailleurs tu semblais plus paniquée qu'autre chose avant que ce villageois ne t'embête. Aurais-tu un souci, miss ? »

Heisuke m'avait dit de ne dire à personne où se trouvait le QG donc il ne devait surement pas connaitre l'endroit que je recherchais et je ne pouvais pas non plus risquer de leur poser la question sous peine que le secret ne soit dévoilé. D'ailleurs j'avais perdu du temps, il fallait que je retrouve le QG. Je leur remerciais donc encore une fois de leurs gentillesses et me baissais un peu pour leur signifier que je prenais congé, avec un visage sans expressions qui était habituel chez moi, avant de continuer mon chemin.

Mais Edo était immense. J'avais beau marcher rien... Et je commençais à avoir faim mais soif aussi. J'allais peut être mourir dans ces rues, pensais je vaguement en ayant une pointe de douleur au cœur. Je ne reverrais donc plus ceux que j'aime ? Ces rares personnes qui m'ont tant épaulée... Et mes rêves ? Je n'avais donc aucune chance de les réaliser ...

Le soleil se baissait peu à peu et je fixais au loin la grande tour. J'étais passée devant une pagode et avais longé la ville avec ses innombrables petits magasins, qui vendaient de la nourriture et bien souvent des légumes ou bien encore devant des stands de vêtements, différents de ceux de nos jours. Je me sentais dépaysée et comprenais à quel point j'étais différente des japonaise dû à mes cheveux ébène, formant quelques boucles à la fin, qui me tombaient sur les épaules et qui partaient dans tous les sens. Ma peau quant à elle était quelque peu bronzée. Les gens me dévisageaient souvent mais je me contentais juste de baisser les yeux en me faisant la plus petite possible. La nuit tombait et j'avais peur de ce qui pouvait rôder dans les rues à cette heure-ci. Je marchais donc toujours, espérant ne pas faire de mauvaises rencontres. Trop fatiguée pour continuer je m'assis un moment dans un endroit désert contemplant le ciel et sentant les larmes me monter petit à petit. Je n'étais pas à ma place ici, mais j'espérais du plus profond de mon cœur rester ne serai ce qu'un peu plus de temps en vie...

Je perçus alors des pas et me recroquevillais encore plus mais c'était peine perdu ils m'avaient déjà remarqué,avant même que j'eu le temps de m'enfuir. L'un d'entre eux me tira vers lui et me dit avec un air menaçant.

« Tu vas nous suivre tranquillement jeune fille ! »

Ils étaient à trois et leurs sourires n'étaient pas rassurants. J'en avais assez! Assez d'être toujours la cible! Je voulais juste vivre tranquillement, quitte à avoir un futur misérable... J'essayais de me débattre mais lorsque j'écrasais brusquement le pied de l'uns d'entre eux, ce dernier me tira subitement les cheveux et je grimaçais de douleur. C'est alors que je vis une lame luisante apparaitre au loin et l'homme qui me tenait me lâcha en me poussant à terre et s'enfuit en hurlant à ses autres hommes.

« C'est un soldat déguerpissons ! »

Je les regardais fuir, me sentant honteuse... Mes vêtements étaient salis et j'étais dans un plus pitoyable état que d'habitude. En tout cas je me demandais si ce "sauveur" était une bonne personne ou encore un autre qui souhaitait ma mort? Un samouraï surgit alors de l'ombre et je savais bien que c'était celui qui avait fait fuir ces brigands. En regardant ses yeux je sentis un petit tremblement parcourir tout mon corps. Il avait un sourire en coin et ses yeux émeraude me fixaient. Je me relevais en grimaçant un peu dû à l'égratignure que je m'étais faite. Il ne m'inspirait pas du tout confiance et si ça se trouve il voulait sans doute ma peau. En tout cas je ne savais pas du tout comment j'allais me sortir encore une fois, de cette situation.

Au moins ce n'était pas un voyou mais à peine eu je le temps de dire quoique ce soit que ce dernier posa sa lame froide sur mon cou. Mes yeux trahirent un instant l'angoisse et la peur qu'il ne me tranche en morceaux. Remarquant que cela lui faisait sourire, je fronçais mes sourcils arborant un visage plus expressif et sévère, j'avais compris que ce dernier pouvait lire les sentiments qui se perçevaient dans mon regard. J'entendis par la suite sa voix dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

« Que fais-tu à cette heure-ci ce n'est pas une heure pour les gamines de ton genre. »

Je tentais de reprendre mon calme cherchant une réponse à lui donner.

« Je me suis simplement perdue...

-Perdue ? » Me demanda-t-il en ricanant quelque peu, tandis que le ton de sa voix ne me plaisait pas vraiment.

« Quel est ton nom ? Si tu ne me réponds pas clairement, je te tuerais. »

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent et je ne souhaitais qu'une chose qu'il range son sabre et fuir le plus loin possible, mais ses yeux verts me semblaient autoritaires et me sommaient de lui donner une réponse. Je savais bien qu'il n'hésiterait pas à me tuer.

« Je me nomme Leia... Leia Alys... » Son sourire s'effaça brusquement et il rangea tout de suite son arme dans son fourreau.

« C'est donc toi... Suis moi je te ramène au QG. Je me demande bien à quoi une fille comme toi pourra nous servir. Hijikata est un imbécile.

-Vous êtes du QG?

-Je suis du shinsengumi je vois que tu es très perspicace.» Dit il d'un ton ironique alors que mes sourcils se froncèrent et que je me retins de lui répondre. Mais je n'étais pas sure qu'il en fasse partie, il n'avait même pas le haori bleu.

"Qu'est ce que tu attends?

-Je n'ai aucune preuve que vous faites partie du shinsengumi..."

Je le vis froncer les sourcils, jusqu'à ce qu'un large sourire apparaisse sur son visage.

"Je n'ai jamais dit que tu devais me croire. Tu vas juste m'obéir. Sous peine que je ne te portes de force... Ou que je ne te tue."

Je rageais quelque peu mais tentais de le cacher , face au sourire satisfait de ce dernier et me contentais donc de le suivre me disant qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas me tuer tant que son capitaine ne lui en donne pas l'ordre, de plus je suis une alliée du shinsengumi... Mais il pouvait me tuer si il n'était pas de ce clan... Je décidais de ne pas y penser décidant plutot d'apaiser mon angoisse.

Il marchait devant moi alors que je le suivais repensant à l'une de ses phrases... Hijikata san était donc le seul a vraiment avoir une confiance absolue en moi... Sannan san aussi me faisait confiance et je me demandais bien pourquoi. Cet homme avait raison je ne servirais à rien. Je marchais sans dire un mot jusqu'à entendre la voix du samouraï.

« Tu ne devrais pas avoir le droit de sortir, pas même accompagnée... » Je ne répondais toujours pas sachant bien que dans le fond il avait surement raison.

« Tu n'es pas très bavarde... Et tu me sembles bien idiote » Dit-il en riant moqueusement. Mes sourcils se froncèrent très vite et je répliquais. « Je ne suis pas idiote. Vous le semblez plus que moi à parler pour ne rien dire. »

Son sourire s'était quelque peu effacé et il ne dit plus rien durant tout le long du chemin alors que je regardais les étoiles dans le ciel. Arrivés au QG je vis Heisuke venir vers moi et avant même que j'eu le temps de prononcer un mot il lâcha.

« Gomen Leia chan ! »

Je lui dis en souriant gentiment.

« C'est de ma faute Heisuke... Je n'ai pas été attentive.

-Elle a bien raison Heisuke, elle est en tort. »

Heisuke regarda la mine sévère, l'homme à mes côtés et lui dit.

« T'es pas sympas Souji ! Et puis elle n'est pas fautive c'est normal que dans une telle foule elle se soit perdue... Leia chan pour me rattraper la prochaine fois on ira manger des dangos !

-Si Hijikata la laisse sortir Heisuke.

-Il la laissera Souji ! » Alors il s'appelait Souji... Ce dernier avait les cheveux courts et marron tandis que ses yeux étaient couleur émeraude et qu'il avait sans cesse un petit air mesquin sur son visage. Il portait un haut noir et orné de quelques broderies couleur or tandis que son pantalon était noir.

« C'est fini maintenant Heisuke kun elle est de retour » Je remarquais alors que celui qui venait de parler n'était autre que le grand rouquin que j'avais rencontré dans la journée, suivit du brun que j'avais aussi vu.

« Ah vous...

-Oui miss nous sommes nous aussi du shinsengumi ! » Me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Ah tu as déjà rencontré Harada et Shinpachi alors ?

-Oui Heisuke mais je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient du shinsengumi. » Dis-je en lui souriant tandis que le grand brun se plaignait d'avoir faim. Le samouraï aux yeux verts déclara alors que le diner était surement prêt et je sentis son regard se poser sur moi. J'avais décidé de ne pas le regarder et savais bien ce qu'il pensait de moi. Je n'avais rien à faire parmi des guerriers mais je devais accepter, car de toute façon je ne pourrais pas rentrer chez moi. Je suivais donc les autres alors que Harada, Shinpachi et Heisuke me parlaient tranquillement tout en taquinant parfois le plus jeune de ce groupe, ce qui me faisait rire discrètement. Heisuke était vraiment mignon pensais je en souriant.

Nous avions mangé tous ensemble et Hijikata avait eu la politesse de me présenter chacun des membres du clan dont Harada Sanosuke, Shinpachi Nagakura et Okita Souji qui l'avaient par la suite taquiné sur le fait qu'ils auraient très bien pu se présenter seuls. Après le diner j'avais demandé, hésitante, à Hijikata san d'annuler la sanction d'Heisuke qui n'était nullement coupable. Heisuke ne m'avait pas parlé des remontrances que lui avait faites Hijikata san mais Harada m'en avait touché quelques mots. Hijikata san soupira et accorda à Heisuke une chance. Je lui remerciais d'avoir accepté ma requête mais avant que je ne parte ce dernier avait remarqué la petite égratignure que je m'étais faite et me dit après un moment d'hésitation d'aller voir Sannan, malgré le fait que je ne cessais de dire que ce n'était pas si grave. Je partais donc voir Sannan san qui me soigna et me demanda de boire un liquide étrange. Hijikata qui passait « par hasard » était alors apparu soudainement et avait répondu à son compagnon d'arme que je n'en avais pas besoin, il me fit sortir de la salle après que j'eu remerciée l'homme qui m'avait soigné. J'avais alors été un peu déroutée par la réaction du capitaine, mais avant même que je ne dise quoique ce soit Hijikata partit après m'avoir dit sévèrement, de ne jamais accepté de boire ce qui se trouvait dans cette fiole. Je l'avais regardé partir un peu interrogative puis repartais à ma chambre en sentant mon coeur battre un peu, venait il de se soucier de moi? Je secouais un peu la tête pour ne plus y penser me disant qu'Hijikata ne s'inquiétait certainement pas pour une fille comme moi.

Je m'allongeais sur mon tatami en me disant qu'ils n'étaient pas méchants dans le fond. Sauf un, dont je pouvais ressentir l'animosité quant à Hijikata san, il semblait me cacher des choses... Alors que je fermais petit à petit les yeux j'entendis une voix et les rouvris. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie de ma chambre et allais instinctivement dans la cour. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je faisais tout cela mais c'était instinctif. Une fois dehors je sentis une brise passer et frémissais légèrement avant de voir apparaitre sous mes yeux un homme dont je ne pus détourner mon regard. Il portait un kimono noir et ses cheveux étaient blancs et ondulés, ils lui tombaient au-dessous du dos tandis que ses yeux étaient bleus foncés et qu'il possédait des traits fins, d'une beauté inqualifiable. Il arborait un sourire et s'approcha un peu de moi avant de me dire.

« Seiryu sama vous êtes enfin venue...

-Est-ce vous qui m'avez emmené ici ?! » Demandais je un peu furieuse en reconnaissant la voix que j'avais entendue avant de sombrer ... Il passa doucement sa main sur mon visage et je rougis rapidement oubliant toute ma colère...

« C'est bien moi qui vous ai fait venir mais je ne peux malheureusement répondre à vos questions. Cependant, si vous voulez me suivre à la place du shinsengumi je vous accueillerais, après tout vous êtes la précieuse Seiryu. » Il me tendit une main et spontanément j'avais tendu la mienne pour prendre la sienne, mais ma main s'arrêta brusquement en me rappelant les mots d'Hijikata et son regard inquiet... L'inconnu comprit tout de suite que je n'allais pas le suivre et me dit en ayant toujours ce doux sourire sur ce visage si apaisant et d'une beauté qu'on ne pouvait nier. « Votre refus ne m'étonne pas mais je reviendrai Seiryu sama » Une brise se leva et l'étrange individu disparu sous mes yeux. J'étais restée quelques minutes à cet endroit où je l'avais vu, me demandant si je n'avais pas rêvé. Et puis pourquoi m'avait-il appelé Seiryu sama ? J'étais la Seiryu ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Malgré toutes ces questions, seule son image dominait mon esprit. Je décidais de rentrer jusqu'à croiser le regard méfiant d'Okita.

« Tu n'étais pas en train de dormir ?

-Non... » Répondis-je en tentant de rejoindre calmement ma chambre et en me demandant si il avait vu ce qui s'était passé.

« Vas-tu rejoindre cet homme ? » Je baissais les yeux et me contentais de froncer un peu les sourcils.

«Je vous souhaite bonne nuit et je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez... »

J'allais donc à ma chambre mais il me tint le bras et je pus percevoir sur son visage ayant la plupart du temps un sourire, un air sérieux.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle et toute cette histoire ne m'inspire pas confiance. Si tu nous trahis je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer, Leia. Je ne sais pas si cet homme est notre ennemi ou un allié mais il ne fait pas partie du shinsengumi et d'après Hijikata nous avons besoin de ton aide alors ne le rejoint pas. »

Je me dégageais de son emprise et dit énervée.

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention je ne le connais même pas !

-En tout cas il n'a pas intérêt à remettre les pieds ici. Et une dernière chose... » Il m'attira un peu vers lui et me chuchota alors que son sourire en coin était apparu et que je sentis mon coeur s'affoler du à sa proximité or je n'avais pas l'habitude de la gente masculine.

« Je n'ai pas oublié l'impolitesse que tu as eu cette nuit en oubliant de me remercier. »

Je rougis et fronçais les sourcils. J'allais répliquer, jusqu'à ce qu'il me lache et le voir partir... Je soupirais en allant donc à ma chambre. C'est vrai,il avait été si peu aimable avec moi que j'avais oublié de lui dire merci, mais c'était trop tard pour le faire maintenant.

J'étais allongée et tendais la main dans le vide en me demandant quel était mon rôle dans toute cette histoire.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et Heisuke m'apprit quelques maniements au sabre, car j'avais décidé d'apprendre à me défendre. Je n'étais certes pas douée mais je n'abandonnerai pas ! Les jours se déroulaient pour l'instant paisiblement mais cela semblait préoccuper Hijikata qui en discutait parfois avec Sannan.

C'est par une nuit de pleine lune qu'une chose étrange arriva. Une jeune fille d'à peu près mon âge était apparue devant les portes du QG, elle avait eu du mal à marcher jusqu'ici et ses vêtements étaient sales. Cette dernière avait quelques blessures qui n'étaient pas graves mais elle était épuisée. Hijikata avait accepté de l'accueillir, et demanda à un médecin de s'occuper de la jeune arrivante. Elle était mal en point mais récupérait au moins très vite. La jeune fille en question avait des cheveux longs lui tombant jusqu'aux dos et noir, qui lui tombaient en de fines mèches droites. Sa peau était presque aussi blanche que la neige ce qui contrastait avec ses yeux sombres, elle était jolie et ne me semblait pas être une mauvaise personne. Je n'avais pu l'approcher car elle était encore alitée mais je savais au moins qu'elle se prénommait Mizuki Nezumi...Je le savais car elle avait dit son nom et avait supplié Hijikata san d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à leur dire avant de s'évanouir. Quel drôle de nom... Nezumi, cela voulait dire rat et cela contrastait vraiment avec Mizuki qui signifiait belle lune... Cette fille était étrange en elle-même. Mais nous n'en savions pas plus à son sujet... Ma curiosité avait très vite fait surface et j'avais envie de savoir qui était cette mystérieuse jeune fille...

* * *

_Bien loin au Dojo Hoono_

« Mon cher bras droit... Il semblerait que l'heure soit venue. Sais-tu ce que cela veut dire ?

-Que je dois rejoindre le shinsengumi, Hoono sama ?

- N'oublie pas de servir aussi l'honneur du Daijo Hoono

-Je n'oublierais pas ma dette.

-Bien, vas-y mais surtout... Protèges l'onmyouji.

-Je le ferai Hoono sama.»

_L'heure approche à grand pas et les pions se mettent petit à petit en place._


End file.
